roleplay_and_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Castle Town/Roleplay
Here you can RP in the capital of Hyrule. Archives 1, 2 In Castle Town.... Arbiter stepped out of the shadows to watch. What is going on...? ''He''''nc'' [[User blog:Icefern|''!]] | I must confess that I feel like a monster 01:20, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Dusk faced Arbiter. Forge Windwing then shout down, not making a sound, at Dusk. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE As Arbiter turned, his eyes met Dusk's. "What do you want?" he asked. [[User:Icefern|''He]]''nc'' [[User blog:Icefern|''!]] | I must confess that I feel like a monster 20:03, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Windwing grabbed Dusk. Be Sharp, Kiddos! Dusk's helmet fell off and a load of black gas came out and revealed his skeletal face. "My name is Dusk. Let me go, dragon!" He struggled, then jumped off. "You seem an interesting warrior. Who are you?" Forge Windwing quickly turned into her human form. She shot an arrow at dusk with amazing accuary. Be Sharp, Kiddos! Dusk grabbed his shield to protect himself. "You will die! You don't deserve to join me!" Smithy was behind him. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! "That is for me to know, and you to find out," he answered. "You sure you don't need any help?" [[User:Icefern|''He]]''nc'' [[User blog:Icefern|''!]] | I must confess that I feel like a monster 16:14, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Windwing agreed with Arbiter. She tackled down Smithy and took out a fire torch. (SAFETY TORCH, SAFETY TORCH, SAFTEY CALCIFER, CALCIFER IS GOD) Be Sharp, Kiddos! "If my master, Jagarex, was here, he would rip you to shreds. I, on the other hand, am willing for you to join my reincarnated Shadow bastion. We will take over the castle here and it will be turned into a fortress of darkness! Then, the Shadow Bastion will come back and we will be able to rule Phason!" A message from Forge- The end is nigh! Windwing stood still, questioning Dusk. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Arbiter looked at Windwing for a moment. "Tempting offer, but I think I'll decline." [[User:Icefern|''He]]''nc'' [[User blog:Icefern|''!]] | I must confess that I feel like a monster 16:28, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Dusk drew his sword. "Then, I have no choice but to kill you. I am a skilled fighter. You are only getting in my way now." A message from Forge- The end is nigh! Windwing changed into her dragon form. She created an eletric barrier around herself. "LIGHTNING SUMMON!" she screeched, summoning a thunder storm. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Dusk channeled some of the lightning into his blade. He jumped up and hit Windwing with his sword. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! Arbiter slid his sword out, blocking Dusk's blade with it. [[User:Icefern|''He]]''nc'' [[User blog:Icefern|''!]] | I must confess that I feel like a monster 16:52, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Dusk charged at Arbiter and slashed his sword at him. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! Windwing swooped as Dusk. "Let's end this together if we're going to end ANYTHING," she said. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Arbiter parried the blow, leaning towards the left. [[User:Icefern|''He]]''nc'' [[User blog:Icefern|''!]] | I must confess that I feel like a monster 19:19, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Windwing clawed at Dusk. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Dusk stabbed Windwing in the body, near the heart. He jumped and slashed Arbiter, trying to parry his blows. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! (DUSK IS A MARY SUE! YOU JUST KILLED WINDWING.) Windwing died. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! (sorry) Dusk channeled his dark matter into Windwing and absorbed some energy. He was quite weak now. Any more blows from Arbiter would send him onto the floor. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! Seeing the opportunity, Arbiter swung his blade, hitting Dusk in the back. [[User:Icefern|''He]]''nc'' [[User blog:Icefern|''!]] | I must confess that I feel like a monster 20:05, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Dusk fell onto the floor. He had suppossedly died. He turned to dust and a spirit floated into the sky. Smithy was horrified. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! Windwing had gone total Zombie mode. She flung herself at Smithy. A bird flying over head fainted and crashed to the ground at the very sight of her. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Arbiter froze, sword in the air. "Did I do that...?" [[User:Icefern|''He]]''nc'' [[User blog:Icefern|''!]] | I must confess that I feel like a monster 22:23, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Windwing was pretty much a Zombie...who was pretty much mindless... ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Dusk's spirit entered a portal, which lead to the dark realm of Phason. Smithy was angered. He vowed to take over Hyrule castle. His true form had been shown now. He grabbed Dusk's ashes and weapons as well as his helmet and made a dash for Hyrule Castle. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! Windwing-Zombie went after Smithy. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! A liger stepped into the fight. "Hello everyone!" Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif Smithy was talking to himself. He looked behind him. "What was that? I thought I saw something?" Smithyn approached the castle. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! Windwing tackled Smithy. Her melting flesh aura slowy melted Smithy, due to the acid. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Arbiter swung around, sword barely above the liger's ears. "How'd you get there?" [[User:Icefern|''He]]''nc'' [[User blog:Icefern|''!]] | I must confess that I feel like a monster 20:06, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Windwing roared. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "I walked from one point to this spot. What kind of question is that?" Aiyana giggled. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif ''Aye... Of all people... or ligers... Arbiter let out a sigh. "Well, are you going to do anything?" ''He''''nc'' [[User blog:Icefern|''!]] | I must confess that I feel like a monster 02:21, July 17, 2014 (UTC) "I would do something but most of the time when I lived with my parents they would tell me not to do anything, but I couldn't help it because I couldn't breathe or blink because both of those things are doing ''something ''so I had to it or i would die, but I didn't want to because my parents would scold me, and I don't like it when they scold me, what kid would? If your parents told you to do something would you? I would, or I would get smacked with a ruler. The kind that measures stuff, not the kind that rules over people! Did you know the ruler of Ligers-are-coolia was friends with my brother? Great, huh? I got to meet her an..." Aiyana continued talking. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "Tell me," Arbiter started, struggling to stay calm, "do you ever shut up?" [[User:Icefern|''He]]''nc'' ''!'' | I must confess that I feel like a monster 02:30, July 17, 2014 (UTC) "I do occasionally but when I do I surprise people so I prefer not to because my friends hated surprises which is not surprising because when you surpris someone you shock them, which also means surprise so that doesn't make any sense, but it's surprising how shock and surprise mean close to the same thing but shock can also mean another thing so surprising is only half of shock, you know what I mean? And..." Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif This was pissing off Zombie Windwing. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "Oh, did I anger your friend?" Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif Zombie Windwing charged at Aiyana. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Smithy melted out of reality. He teleported to another area. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! Zombie Windwing roared in her defeat of Smithy. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! (too lazy to read XD Sorry ) Itzal was still inside the store. AmazingCOD (talk) Ace looked around the town, a little lost.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 20:25, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Zombie Windwing noticed Ace and charged at him. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Argi saw the zombie trying to attack Ace, who looked lost. Agri leaped at the zombie and managed to push her to the ground. AmazingCOD (talk) 00:59, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Ace looked back at Argi and the zombie in surprise and ran into another part in Castle Town.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 01:01, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Zombie Windwing was melting... ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Argi quickly glanced at Windwing before bolting again for the store. AmazingCOD (talk) 01:41, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Ace stopped running and tried to catch his breath.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 01:46, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Zombie Windwing covered Ace.. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Ace pushed the Zombie off and started running again.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 16:53, July 18, 2014 (UTC) An Absol appeared out of nowhere, hungry for souls. Forge, master of the monsters Windwing looked at absol. -Drobot Argi made it to the store. He quickly unlocked the door, ran inside, and slammed it shut behind him. Fish and chips 01:35, July 19, 2014 (UTC) The Absol saw Argi and ran to the door of the store and slashed at the door. Forge, master of the monsters The sound of glass breaking woke Itzal up. Agri, terrified, tried to kick the Absol in the face. Fish and chips 15:33, July 19, 2014 (UTC) The Absol was enraged and mega evolved into mega Absol. "Let's take your soul!" He whispered, creepily. Forge, master of the monsters Ace continued to run until he was out of the zombies reach and sight.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 16:07, July 19, 2014 (UTC) The Absol cut open the door. Forge, master of the monsters Windwing went closer. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Argi pulled out a dagar and charged at the Absol. Fish and chips 00:04, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Ace went inside a building and hid there.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 02:20, July 20, 2014 (UTC) The Absol slashed with his sword like horn to parry the attacks of Argi. Forge, tamer of beasts! (Sorry I'm late, just wanted to be a part of this RP) Fel-Kor arrived through a portal. He had never before been to castle town, and was about to take in the sights when, suddenly, an Absol flew through the air in front of him, landing on its feet. Taken by surprise, Fel-Kor leapt to his feet and drew his shortsword. King Dedede, who had been there but remained uncharacteristically silent, burst into the battle. (talk) 12:38, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Ace looked around the building he was in.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 12:42, July 20, 2014 (UTC) The Absol attacked King Dedede. "Leave me alone!" he shouted. Forge Windwing was standing still....(just need to make Calcifer leave rp). ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Ace found some food in the building and decided to take it.15:51, July 20, 2014 (UTC)Night! The Wiki Warrior! Argi attacked the Absol again. Fish and chips 15:58, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Calcifer spilled out of a portal. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Ace went outside the building and looked around to make sure the zombie wasn't there.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 16:03, July 20, 2014 (UTC) The Absol was covered in scars. "My name is Soul!!" He roared and slashed harder. Forge Argi was thrown back by the counterattack by Soul. "What do you want? Why are you here?" he shouted at the Pokemon. Fish and chips 16:07, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Ace did not see the zombie but instead saw Argi and Soul.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 16:13, July 20, 2014 (UTC) "My name is Soul. I am an Absol. An Absol is a pokemon from the pokemon world. I want your soul. I feed on them. Then, I plan to take everyone else's!" Forge A little shocked, Agri tried to stab Soul again. "That;s not an acceptable answer!" Fish and chips "Tell me, who are you?" Soul asked, calming himself down. Forge "I don't know you! I'm not going to tell you!" Argi replied. Fish and chips "You are." Said Soul, simply. His eyes ran spirals. Forge Agri threw a punch at Soul's face. Fish and chips Soul jumped backwards. "Arg! I'm weak to fighting types!" Forge Argi tried to kick Soul once more before fleeing. Fish and chips 18:06, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Soul chased Argi. Forge The sun was almost up, though the streets were still empty. Agri quickly climbed on top of a building to try and escape Soul. Fish and chips 18:13, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Soul jumped onto the building with power. Forge Agri tried to push Soul off the rooftop. Fish and chips 18:17, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Soul slashed Argi and jumped at him. Forge Bleeding heavily, Argi's mustered up his remaining strength to leap to the next rooftop. Fish and chips 18:24, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Soul jumped and followed. He used psycho cut. His horn did a cutting like posture. This created a purple projectile which came flying at Argi. Forge Argi dodged the attack. He then reached into his pocket and threw something on the ground. It emited a bright flash and a loud, explosion-like noise. When the flash faded away, Argi was gone. Fish and chips Soul roared "I hunger for souls!!!" He dashed off and sniffed Ace. Forge "Um, hi.." Ace said as Soul sniffed him.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 19:26, July 20, 2014 (UTC) "I will consume your soul! A feast, indeed!" Forge "Cool..." Ace replied, a little freaked out.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 19:50, July 20, 2014 (UTC) "Gimme your soul, little human!" He cried. Forge Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Roleplay